gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
MS-06K Zaku Cannon
The MS-06K Zaku Cannon is a mass produced artillery test type mobile suit, it was one of many variants of the standard MS-06 Zaku II produced by the Principality of Zeon during the One Year War. The unit is featured in the original design series Mobile Suit Variations and Mobile Suit Gundam Unicorn novel/OVA. Technology & Combat Characteristics The Zaku Cannon was developed out of the Zeon's MS-06J-12 Project, which was to build an anti-aircraft Zaku II unit. That project was scrapped when the Zeons learned of the Earth Federal Force's close-combat RX-78-2 Gundam and their mid-range fire support RX-77-2 Guncannon. Thus, the scope of the project changed from anti-aircraft mobile suit to an anti-mobile suit and mid-range support unit. The MS-06K was based on the Zeon's highly successful MS-06F Zaku II design. This new model featured a powerful 180 mm cannon mounted on the right shoulder, the same cannon size as the Federation's RX-75-4 Guntank. The Zaku II K-Type could even be refitted with a MS-06J Zaku II Ground Type's standard backpack by removing the K-Type backpack and cannon. The Zaku Cannon also featured a 360 degree camera eye for improved vision and target acquisition. Lastly, the mobile suit had more powerful thrusters placed in its legs to overcome its increased mass. However, The Zaku Cannon suffered from poor balance due to the large cannon's recoil. This problem was significant enough to cancel its production by the Zeon Military Force after a production run of only nine units. Armaments ;*180mm Cannon :The main weapon of the mobile suit, This cannon's overall power is equal to that of the original Guntank with a single shot being able to destroy a mobile suit. Unfortunately that same power also forces the Zaku Cannon off balance due to massive recoil. ;*2-tube Smoke Discharger :Likely intended to compensate for the Zaku Cannons low mobility by releasing a cloud a smoke that would cover the area around the mobile suit to make it more difficult for enemies to target. ;*2-tube Rocket Launcher :Mounted on the back of the Mobile Suit's waist, as their name suggests, these weapons launch rocket-propelled explosives. In the battle at Torrington Base, the Zaku Cannon was seen using these as surface-to-air weapons against the RX-160S Byarlant Custom. ;*120mm Machine Gun :Seen in use during the attack on Torrington Base. The 120mm machine gun is a standard weapon for Zaku type mobile suits. It is a shell firing gun that does not require energy to be used, however its effectiveness against heavy armor is very little. The ZMP-50D used a 100-round drum magazine. History Nine prototype units are constructed at California Base, and this squadron of Zaku Cannons are led by Ian Greydon in defense of the base until the end of the war. Greydon's own Zaku Cannon sports a custom twin-antenna head that comes to be known as the "rabbit type." A handful of other Zaku Cannon units also turn up in other theaters of the Earthside war, including Southeast Asia and Australia. In U.C. 0087, the Earth Federation picked up the designs. After the costly battle with the Delaz Fleet, the Federation's new and powerful mobile suits had been destroyed. They needed very cheap models to replace the advanced mobile suits that had been lost (the Titans taskforce was using up a great deal of the Federation's money for the military). Thus, the Federal Forces filled their ranks with a few of the old Zeon designs, such as the MS-06K Zaku Cannon, to supplement their forces. In the assault of Torrington Base in U.C. 0096, the Zeon remnants deployed at least one "One Year War-vintage" Zaku Cannon. Picture Gallery 4843973778_a2c95de11c_b.jpg MS-06K - Zaku Cannon - Boxart.jpg|MS-06K Zakucannon - Boxart MS-06K.png|MS-06K Zaku Cannon (Gundam Unicorn OVA Version) MS-06K_Zaku_Cannon.jpg|SD MS-06K Zaku Cannon as it appear in SD Gundam G Generation Wars References MS-06K Zaku Cannon - SpecTechDetailDesign.jpg|MS-06K Zaku Cannon - Specifications/Technical Detail/Design External Links *MS-06K Zaku Cannon on MAHQ.net